Construction costs for hospitals and other medical care facilities depend in part on the cost of required medical equipment as well as the efficiency of installation of such equipment during the construction phase. One major item installed in most patient care areas is a wall panel for providing medical gases and electrical and data services at the bedside. Modular units have greatly simplified installation.
The present invention provides an advance in modular medical services units for in-wall applications. In this unit, electrical raceways are provided behind the main cabinet, and these raceways extend up above the ceiling preferably to a junction box in the ceiling space. The internal raceways eliminate the need for external wiring conduits and provide a consolidated unit for shipping. The narrower footprint allows the assembled unit to be installed in smaller places, next to other wall fixtures, and in corners.